


I may be stupid, but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t miss you

by StayRedPanda



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bam and Yugyeom are in their on world, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jaebum is done with them all, Jinyoung is a good friends, M/M, Markson are soft but dumb, Miscommunication, This Is STUPID, Was written when they all still lived together at the dorms, and old, coming home I guess, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayRedPanda/pseuds/StayRedPanda
Summary: After a long time away in China, Jackson comes back to the GOT7 dorms. A long waited reunion between him and Mark turnes sour when Jackson, in all of his tiredness ans stupidity, jumps to conclusions too quickly.This is old and sounds a bit dumb but plz just read





	I may be stupid, but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t miss you

**Author's Note:**

> HII  
> So this is something I found on my computer from like the beginning of 2017 and I remember that I was so proud of it back then so I wanted to post it!!  
> Plz enjoy

Jackson has been waiting for this moment for a long time, too long for his liking.  
Three months to be exact. Three months in which he had been in china, in which he hadn't been in the GOT7 dorms. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved being in china, doing his own thing, proving himself, speaking Chinese all day long and being with his parents. He loved it all and missed it when he was in Korea; But he had missed everyone so much. 

Bambam with his jokes and random acts of strangeness, Youngjae’s amazing smile and laugh that brightened whatever room he was in, the way Jinyoung hovered over them and took care of all of them as if they were his own kids, how Yugyeom adored him and looked up to him he even missed the way Jaebum scolded him when he forgot something or did something stupid. 

He missed everyone so much but he especially missed Mark, his soft touch, his hyena like laugh, his bright smile, the soft kisses that he gave him, the cuddles that he gave him, the way he made him feel like he was safe and at home whenever he was in the same room as him, Jackson missed everything about Mark. 

The two talked whenever they could, which wasn’t a lot and sure as hell wasn’t enough. He couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous though.  
Had Mark missed him as much as he missed Mark? Did Mark wait up for him to come back?

His worries slowly bubbled up until his head was filled with them and he felt so sick that he wanted to puke. He looked out of the window, at the fast paying buildings and people, in hopes of calming himself down a bit. 

“Everything will be fine” he told himself, Mark missed him and loved him, he made sure to tell Jackson that everyday. Jackson closed his eyes and rubbed his temples he was simply overthinking things as he always does, that’s all. 

——

He must have spaced out for a while because when he looked around he noticed that he was in front of the dorm room with his suitcase next to him.  
Jackson’s heart was about to jump out of his chest, he could hear the beat in his ears, could feel the sweat slowly trickle down his back and the shivers running down his spine. He suddenly felt a bit light headed. He slowly pushed the door open forcing all of his fears away. 

It was four in the morning. The members are most likely in their rooms sleeping, which explained the eerie silence in the dorms as he walked inside. Alas he still smiled and inhaled the familiar scent of the place. Everything was exactly the same, the mess of the pillows in the living room, the slightly overwhelming sight of a million cups scattered everywhere, the surprisingly squeaky cleanness of the kitchen (Jinyoung would kill them all otherwise).

He slowly started making his way towards his and mark’s room, is suitcase long forgotten at the entrance of the dorm. A rush of nervousness hit him again as he faced the door to his and Mark’s room.  
After swallowing harshly in a desperate attempt to feel less like he was choking on his own saliva he gently pushed the door open. The moment he looked inside Jackson felt a wave of emotions hit him like a school bus. 

He was so relieved and happy to finally see Mark, he wanted to run up to him so that he could cuddle him forever and never let go but he couldn’t do that because what caused his other emotions, sadness, betrayal and jealousy was stopping him from doing so , because inside of the room Mark wasn’t alone. 

And 'not alone’ didn’t refer to CoCo, the adorable ball of fluff that was usually found by Mark or Youngjae’s side, no, ‘not alone’ meant that there was another person in the room which would be completely fine if him and Mark weren’t in the situation that they were in. Inside the room Mark lay peacefully on the bed, his and Jackson’s bed, with Jinyoung. 

The only piece of clothing Mark had on was a pair of incredibly tight boxer briefs. His face was was buried in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck while the rest of his body was curled into the younger boy.  
Jinyoung, who was wearing a pair of sweatpants, had both of his arms wrapped protectively around Mark, as if he was protecting him from the entire world.  
Jackson’s heart dropped. Was this really happening? Jinyoung looked so content having Mark in his arms. Jackson could feel tears gather up in his eyes the moment he saw the dark hickeys splattered all across Jinyoung’s neck and stomach.

Jackson could feel himself stop breathing and the lump forming in his throat again, but now it wasn’t because of nervousness, it was from heartbreak. He quickly turned around and fled the room. Was this what Mark was doing all along when Jackson wasn’t there? Was Mark lying every time he told Jackson that he loved him? 

Jackson didn’t know where he was going, he just wanted to get as far away as he could from Mark and Jinyoung which led him to the room furthest away from his and Mark’s, Jaebum’s room.  
Surprisingly Jaebum was awake. He was sitting on his bed with a notebook in his lap, writing lyrics. When he heard the door open he looked up at Jackson in surprise. 

“Jackson? You’re back already? Weren’t you supposed to-“ He couldn’t finish the sentence as Jackson decided to fall to the floor and start sobbing his heart out.  
Jaebum was confused to say the least, but as a leader and more importantly a friend he couldn’t just let Jackson cry until he didn’t have any more tears on his bedroom floor (If it was somewhere else though…).

The notebook and one were put aside as Jaebum hesitantly walked over to Jackson. Unsure of what to do he simply laid his hand on his friends shoulder “Jackson-ah what’s wrong? What happened?” Jaebum was a bit surprised at the gentleness of his voice in that moment. He hated seeing Jackson like this, Jackson was fun and cheerful and always brightened up the atmosphere.

He always knew what to do or say Jaebum even envied that when Jackson cheated up one of the teammates when he couldn’t. Jaebum was also surprised usually when Jackson felt bad he kept it to himself until he burst, and when he did finally burst Mark was the only one there to see it and comfort him.

So him coming to Jaebum was a bit new. He was a bit started as Jackson latched himself unto him and sobbed into his shoulder. He could feel Jackson shuddering against him as the sobs came out, the tears slowly making their way down Jackson’s cheeks to Jaebum’s shirt. Jaebum swore to himself to make his precious dongsaeng feel better as he rubbed comforting circles into his back. Jaebum was feeling a bit angry, he always was when the others felt sad or upset about something, he was angry at who or what broke them down.

As carefully as he could Jaebum guided Jackson to his bed and tucked him in. The moment he got into bed next to him Jackson was immediately trying unto his chest. Jaebum was feeling a bit uncomfortable, he wasn’t a big fan of kinship or cuddling but right now Jackson needed him so he put his arms around him.  
“Jackson, what's wrong?” Jaebum tried to coax the younger into an answer yet again but gave up when Jackson simply cried harder. After that he decided to leave the matter alone. “This is going to be a long night” Jaebum thought as he looked at his discarded notebook filled with lyrics of an unfinished song. 

——

As Mark woke up he instantly curled into the heat radiating from the warm body next to him. He missed Jackson, he missed him so much that he couldn’t sleep, he was so used to going to bed with the younger’s comforting presence by his side that he couldn’t sleep alone anymore. 

Last night it had gotten so bad that he found himself in Jaebum’s room, interrupting him and Jinyoung in a makeup session, looking like a train wreck with big fat train running down his red puffy cheeks and snot all over his face, crying for Jackson to come back. 

The moment he saw what he had interrupted he was about to leave but was stopped by Jinyoung detaching himself from Jaebum in an instant leaving the latter worried and annoyed in his wake in order to comfort his best friend.  
Mark was so busy thinking that he hadn’t noticed that Jinyoung woke up until heard his tired voice from next to him “Morning Markie. How are you feeling?” “Like shit” came Mark’s choked reply.  
Mark could feel Jinyoung’s arms wrap around him more tightly. “I just miss him so damn much” Mark’s broken voice could be heard coming from Jinyoung’s chest. Jinyoung simply nodded in understanding.  
From all the time he spent by Mark’s side comforting him these past couple of months he knew how Mark was feeling as well as Mark did. After s moment of silence Jinyoung said “How about we get dressed and I’ll make you some pancakes for breakfast?” Mark nodded in reply, not trusting his own voice enough to use it.

Jinyoung groggily got out of the bed and made his way to the gigantic lost in the room. Meanwhile Mark cuddled the blanket in an effort to get some comfort out of it. Jinyoung opened the closet and took out a shirt he recognized as his own after a long search through the messy closet, slipping it on as he opened another door in the closet.

He pulled out a pair of Jackson’s sweats and one of his oversized hoodies and gave them to mark. Mark dressed slowly, sometimes smelling the fabric of Jackson’s clothing. 

Jinyoung looked at him. Ever since Jackson left Mark was a mess. He hated that his best friend was suffering so much even if it was over something as trivial as Jackson leaving for a while.  
Jinyoung walked over to Mark when he was done dressing and reached out a hand. Mark took it gingerly and slowly followed Jinyoung out of the room, looking back with a sad glance before closing the door behind him. 

When they got to the kitchen Mark sat down in a chair, Jinyoung noted that he sat in Jackson’s usual spot. Jinyoung looked at him sadly, Mark was in Jackson’s clothes, his blanket wrapped around him and sitting in his chair, it really was a pretty pathetic sight. 

He walked over to Mark and wrapped his arms around the older and pulled him close “He’ll come back Markie.” Mark simply nodded and sniffled a bit “Add blueberries to them Jinyoungie” Jinyoung chuckled at the soft comment “You got it”.  
And with that he went on to make the pancakes. 

He did his best to make as little noise as he could to not wake the rest of the sleeping members. Jinyoung was still making the pancakes, all of different kinds so that all the members could enjoy their favorite, when Bambam and Yugyeom strolled in.  
Bambam was singing an EXID song and Yugyeom was dancing and laughing along with him. “Good morning Jinyoung hyung, good morning Mark hyung” “Morning Gyeom” Bambam didn’t gave the exchange any attention as he ket in singing in a very high pitched voice.

Jinyoung was happy to see that a small barely noticeable smile spread across Mark’s face upon seeing the maknae’s antics.  
Yugyeom, being the kid that he is, started jumping up and down when he noticed what Jinyoung was making for breakfast “Ohh! Pancakes! YES!”. He went on to hug Jinyoung so had the he couldn’t breathe properly. 

Jinyoung simply scolded him that he conduct cook with the gigantic koala like maknae laced onto him. All of a sudden Bambam spoke up “Is that Jackson hyung’s suitcase? Is he back?” Mark’s head immediately snapped up so fast that Jinyoung worried that it would brake. Mark looked around frantically until they closed on on a suitcase he knew all too well. “What?! He’s back?! Where?!” Why didn’t he come to me? Didn’t he miss me? Mark left those questions unsaid as he ran out of the kitchen at full speed to look for Jackson, almost tripping on his blanket and falling flat on his face. Leaving three very confused band members behind him.

First he checked Youngjae’s room in which he saw Youngjae and CoCo curled up on the bed both fast asleep, no sight of Jackson. 

Mark smiled a bit and closed the door softly Then he checked Jinyoung’s room, which was empty. 

He figured he shouldn’t check the maknae’s room because from Bambam’s surprised reaction to seeing Jackson’s suitcase it was obvious that he hadn’t seen him. 

That only left Jaebum’s room. He walked over to the leader’s room, a bit nervously he opened the door, not sure what he would find inside. Jaebum was lying on his bed, he was going through his lyric book and to his side was Jackson. Jackson was curled up into Jaebum, while the older was rubbing his back. The sight was odd, Jaebum was only this affectionate with Jinyoung and Jackson usually liked when Mark was comforting him. 

“Jackson...?” Mark barely whispered out, surprised to find his voice working. Jaebum and Jackson both looked over to the door after hearing the soft voice. Jackson’s face was emotionless and his eyes were puffy, Mark missed the pained expression the flashed across his face beforehand. “Get out” Jaebum and Mark both looked at the youngest in the room in utter shock.  
His voice had sounded strict and angry, he never spoke like that to any of the members let alone to Mark. 

“Wha-What…?”.

Mark was hurt and confused, what did Jackson mean? What happened? Why is he acting like this? Jaebum’s face fell and his heart hurt a bit at seeing Mark’s broken expression and sad tone. He also didn’t understand what the hell was going on with Jackson, did boys get periods all of a sudden and was Jackson on his?

“I said get out. Just leave” Jackson’s tone had gotten even colder than before which made Mark’s face fall even more.  
Jackson averted his gaze from Mark’s, doing his best to keep the tears at bay. “What? Jackson… No. I kissed you so mu-“ he couldn’t finish his sentence as Jackson abruptly sat up and yelled at Mark “I saw how much you miss me! Now get the fuck out!” 

Mark flinched at the words, a couple of tears escaping his eyes. “Jackson” Jaebum said in a harsh tone, Jackson simply looked down at his hands, ignoring everyone in the room and trying his best not to cry. Mark quickly scattered out of the room, doing his best to keep himself together until he got into his room. The moment he got inside he fell down and started sobbing. What happened? Did Jackson not miss him at all? Why was he mad? Did he hate Mark? all these questions and more ran through Mark’s head, causing him to cry harder. He kept crying on the floor, not finding it in himself to move to the bed. 

——

Youngjae woke up from Jackson’s yells. At first he was confused, when had Jackson even gotten back? Sure he was happy that his hyung was back but why was he yelling? He made his way to the kitchen in hope of getting some answers.  
He smiled at Yugyeom and Bambam goofing around, wanting to join them so bad.  
“Good morning Youngjae. Why are you awake? You usually sleep until much later then this.” Jinyoung somehow noticed his presence even though he had his back to him, cooking something that Youngjae couldn’t exactly make out.

“I heard Jackson hyung yelling, it woke me up”. All three pairs of eyes moved to stare at him, making Youngjae slightly uncomfortable. “Why was hyung yelling?” “You what?!” “Who was he yelling at?” 

All there questions were thrown his way at the same time. Youngjae wasn’t sure what to say so he simply explained what he heard. “Well, hyung was yelling at someone to get out, and the voice seemed to be coming from Jaebum hyung’s room which means that he was yelling at” he paused for a moment thinking before he continued “Mark? He’s the only one that’s not here and Jackson wouldn’t yell at Jaebum to get out off his own room.” 

“Jackson wouldn’t yell at Mark hyung!” “Yeah there’s no way he hardly ever yells and he never yells at Mark hyung” “You probably heard wrong” the maknae’s started bickering between themselves.

“Shut up!” both of them stopped talking the moment they heard Jinyoung yell. “Youngjae, set the table, Bam continue cooking, Gyeom do… something. I’ll see what’s going on.” 

Everyone moved to oblige to the orders except Yugyeom that looked around confused. 

Jinyoung made his way to Jaebum’s room but stopped in his tracks when he heard sobbing noises coming from Mark’s room. Utterly confused Jinyoung decided to make a small detour to check it out. As he walked into his best friends room he wasn’t exactly surprised to find Mark crying on the floor of his room.

From what Youngjae described Jackson seemed to be acting cruelly towards Mark for some kind of unexplained reason. Jinyoung sat down next to his best friend on the floor and put his arm around him. Mark slightly flinched at the touch before he relaxed into it after realizing that it was Jinyoung next to him. Jinyoung let Mark sob into his chest as he tried his best to comfort the older  
. He needed to figure out why Jackson was acting the way he was because everyone in the forms sure as hell weren't smart enough to do so. 

Mark slowly calmed down, still breathing weirdly but obviously better than before. “Markie let’s move over to the bed ok?” Jinyoung asked as softly as he could manage.  
He felt a nod against his chest. After getting a sign of approval Jinyoung gently maneuvered Mark unto his bed.

Jinyoung sat at the edge of the bed, Mark’s hand in his. “Want to tell me what happened?” Mark’s voice was rasped and quiet as he explained as best as he could, “I’m not so sure myself. I went into Jaebum’s room to look for Jackson, they were both on the bed, sort of cuddling when I walked inside. When Jackson noticed that I was there he instantly told yelled at me to get out” Mark’s voice broke a little as he said the last sentence. 

Mark bit his lip, a sign Jinyoung knew all too well, he was nervous. “There’s probably a misunderstanding, I’m sure It’ll get resolved. want me to talk to him?” Mark thought about the offer for a while.  
He wanted to talk to Jackson himself, no, he wanted Jackson to talk to him. He wanted to hear an explanation coming from Jackson himself, not Jackson’s words through Jinyoung.  
On the other hand he doubted that Jackson would talk to him, he could barely stand seeing him. “No, I’ll talk to him myself, well, I’ll at least try” “Ok hyung, want to go eat?” “You go, I’ll join you in a bit”. 

Jinyoung got up from the bed and as he was about to close the door behind him he uttered out “Call me if you need anything”. 

——

Over in Jaebum’s room Jaebum was trying to pry out of the younger more information about what he just witnessed. “You can’t just yell at Mark to get out of my room and then refuse to tell me why the hell you did that.”

Jackson just kept ignoring him, choosing to stare at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world in order to make Jaebum leave him alone. But bring the good leader that the is Jaebum couldn’t just let his team mates fight. 

“You both missed each other so much, I just don’t understand, you two talked to each other whenever you could and when you has a conversation with anyone but Mark the topic was always how Mark was doing and other things about him, it was fairly annoying to be honest. Mark was a mess these three months too. I mean just yesterday he ran in here crying his heart out because he was missing you, not even caring that me and Jinyoung were um.. busy. I just don’t get it.”

Jackson averted his gaze from the wall to look at Jaebum curiously. Jaebum noted that the had some unshed tears in his eyes. “What you say?”  
What the hell did Jackson want from him? “That i don’t get it?”  
Jaebum questioned. “No, before that! About last night.” Oh. Why was Jackson even interested in that? What does that matter right now? “Well, last night Jinyoung was here and we were, you know… and then Mark ran in out of nowhere, crying that he missed you. Jinyoung left with Mark to go to his room after that.” 

Jaebum blushed a bit thinking about the story. The way an almost naked Mark ran into the room interrupting a half naked Jaebum and Jinyoung in a makeup session while doing do. 

“You and Jinyoung are together? Mark was crying? Did you give Jinyoung hickies?” Jackson went from confused to worried to deadly serious in less than half a second, which was a bit worrying. 

Wait, why the hell did he care about hickies? “Um… what?” Jaebum asked, getting more confused as the conversation progressed. “Did. You. Give. Jinyoung. Hickies?” Jackson made sure to say each word a second after the other and in the most serious tone thatch could manage.  
Jaebum gave him a hesitant nod in response. Jackson immediately got up from the bed and ran out of the room when he got his answer leaving a completely confused Jaebum in his wake. 

Jaebum shrugged after a couple of moments and went to the kitchen to join the others. 

——

Jackson made a mistake. A horrible, horrible mistake. He had to apologize to Mark. He just hoped that Mark didn’t hate him because he yelled at him first thing after they saw each other again after three months apart. He ran to Mark’s room, not even bothering to knock. The sight before him made him more sorry than before, if that were even possible. 

Mark was curled up on the bed, softly crying into Jackson’s pillow. He had Jackson’s clothes on and he was under his blanket. He must have took the items from Jackson’s room while he was in China.  
Jackson walked over to Mark and hugged him tightly. Mark struggled in his hold for a while, when he realized that it was Jackson he stopped and simply stared at him with an expression that Jackson couldn’t exactly read. Was he sad? Mad? Hurt? 

“Jackson..?” Mark’s hurt and unbelieving voice made Jackson hug his boyfriend even tighter. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry”. He stopped for a second to pull Mark even closer to his body, not wanting to let go of the older ever again. “Yesterday when I came back Instantly went to your room to see you but I saw you almost completely naked and Jinyoung without a shirt and hickies all over him cuddling you and I jumped to conclusions. I immediately thought the worse, I didn’t even stop to think of a reason that wasn’t cheating. I thought that you didn’t miss me and didn’t care that I was gone. I should never have doubted you. I’m so ducking sorry that I hurt you Yien.”

Mark looked at him surprised. Of all the reason that Jackson could have been mad at him, he never would have guessed that this was it. He wasn’t exactly mad that Jackson thought that he cheated, given the situation, he was mostly disappointed. 

“It’s.. ok Jackson, just talk to me next time, I missed you so much, you don’t even understand.” “I missed you too!”. Jackson than crushed their lips together. They both melted into the kiss. Both feeling happy and content. After so long they were finally back together. Jackson put his hand on Mark’s cheek, angeling his head to deepen the kiss. 

Mark sighed, finally feeling like he was safe and at home. Mark hadn’t noticed the tears that were slowly pouring out of his eyes until Jackson pointed them out  
“What’s wrong Markie pooh? Please don’t cry, it pains me to see you sad.” “I’m just happy, I thought you hated me when you yelled at me.” Mark answered, averting his gaze from Jackson’s.  
Jackson lifted his face so that he was looking at him again. “I could never hate you, I love you, I love you so fucking much” a soft blush spread across Mark’s cheeks “I love you too”. 

Jackson pulled Mark into a hug again and held him tightly. “We should go eat before Jinyoung kills us” “He’ll deal, I’m way too tired to move” “Then sleep Gaga, I’ll be right here with you” And with that both boys drifted off into a deep state of sleep, wrapped around each other and the happiest they had been in a while.  
And if Jinyoung happened to set a rule of no hickies until further notice when he heard what happened only to give in after weeks of Jaebum’s pleas didn’t concern anyone other then them.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U LIKED IT AND THANK U FOR READING ALL OF THIS


End file.
